


The Mongrel From the Pits

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Sex, Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Varro does his best to keep Spartacus sane. It doesn't go as planned.





	The Mongrel From the Pits

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting somewhere with this challenge! (Not) But here is some mindless porn. Comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies are Uber appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Spartacus wasn't making any sense. But he did make it clear that he didn't want the Mandrake root. Sighing Varro helps the Thracian finish bathing. There were cuts and scrapes and bruises all over him. Varro's lips thin. As a Roman he grasped the concept of slaves. As a man his stomach recoils and the very thought of it. Aurelia and himself weren't rich enough for slaves (he wouldn't be here if they were) but any time they dreamed about one day owning a large Villa of their own, Varro never imagined owning them. How could you put a price on human life? Something he's always wondered. Shaking his head Varro hoists Spartacus up, securing a hand on the man's hip to keep him close and steady. He knows of a small corner cell that most people avoided. It was under the baths so it was cold and damp but Spartacus probably needed to stay separate from the others for now. 

"Come on you mad dog." He mutters practically dragging the man down the hall. Spartacus was of no help. Muttering to himself. Varro caught whisps of what he was saying. Not that it helped to figure out what it meant.

"Can't do that. .... He's my friend. My wife. Before the rains. Wouldn't do that. Of a form yes.... Ass or herb? You're always right." 

Varro shakes his head again pulling the two of them into the darkened cell. With a little more effort than he thought he was going to use, Varro manages to set Spartacus on to the wooden bed. It creaks under his weight. He lets out a huff feeling proud of himself. Aurelia and his son deserved a good man and he would do everything he could to be one. Helping the Thracian was his short term goal. 

"Alright. Get some sleep now." He whispers moving to stand. Like something out of a horror tale, Spartacus's hand flies through the air snatching his wrist. Varro's heart leaps into his throat momentarily. "Fuck, you mad cunt you scared the shit out of me." Spartacus sits up slowly. Eyes practically glowing in the dark as they stared up at Varro. "Spartacus?" He didn't get a reply. Squatting down Varro studies his face. "Spartacus?" 

"That is not my name." The Thracian growls. Varro's eyes widen the fraction of a second before Spartacus tackles him to the ground. The two struggle, grappling at each other with all that they had. In the back of his mind Varro doesn't miss the irony that if he had left the bastard in the baths he wouldn't be dying right now. 

"Fuckin' cunt, get off me." Why he wasn't screaming for a guard to come help was beyond him. They roll around for a minute before Varro was on his back with Spartacus straddling his hips. 

"Forgive me, friend." Spartacus pants. Confused Varro watches stunned as the Thracian all but tears off their clothes. He was startled to see his friend's cock was half way to full attention. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Varro asks trying to free his wrists. Spartacus leans down practically devouring Varro's mouth with his own. Stunned Varro lies still unblinking. 

"Apologies. But I have to do this." He breathes against Varro's lips. The blond stares at him trying to process what was happening. He couldn't wrap his mind around this, even as Spartacus was shifting to Varro's legs were around his waist. Just as it clicks into place Spartacus places his cock at Varro's entrance.

"W-wait Spartacus I don't thin- _AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!_ " Varro screams as Spartacus breaches him. The burn seeped down into his bones. Varro scrambles trying to get away a new fear of being torn in half rising like a bubble in his chest. Spartacus moans yanking him closer once again clashing their lips together.

"Apologies," He groans, shaking holding himself in place above him. "Fuck it." He mutters. 

Varro squeezes his eyes shut gritting his teeth when Spartacus starts ramming into him. He swears he was going to die. His skin felt like it was on fire. As if a sword was red hot and cutting him open from the inside out. Varro glares at him, hating the tears that spring to his eyes. But unable to find it in himself to hate the Thracian. The man was clearly out of his mind. And if this was how he was able to help his friend then so be it. Swallowing thickly, Varro reaches up carefully and supports his hands on Spartacus's shoulders. To his relief it caused Spartacus to slow down a little. Nodding carefully Varro arches his hips to help. A moan was his gratitude. To his surprise the sound made his cock throb. Blinking wide eyed he looks down at himself. Varro has no idea when he became fully erect. Let alone when he started leaking. 

"The fuck?" He whispers to himself. Spartacus growls shifting until he was able to bite into Varro's shoulder. The Roman shouts, at the teeth sinking into his flesh; it wasn't in pain. In fact Spartacus's cock forcing itself in and out of his virgin hole wasn't hurting anymore either. Panting Varro writhes a little. The two start grappling again, this time to for basic control. Spartacus adds force to his insistent thrusting, urging Varro to submit. He wasn't a gladiator for nothing. Harshly Varro rolls them around until they were climbing the walls. They were gasping for breath by the time Spartacus was standing. Varro manages to get his legs around his waist hands reaching up and holding onto one of the support beams in the ceiling that they could reach. Spartacus scratches at Varro's back desperatly, hips stuttering and slapping out of rhythm. Varro cries out when his body was wracked with a sudden orgasm. He never even felt it build. But the hot white streaks splattering against his chest were undeniable. Spartacus whimpers stopping without warning. Varro moans feeling Spartacus's spunk easing his abused hole. As they collapse on the floor Varro decides even though the Thracian was a crazed mongrel, he was going to stick by his side. However long he could. 


End file.
